Never Knew
by Tomorrow's-Today
Summary: Andre Harris never knew his real parents or family. He never knew he would find them. He never knew his friends would push him away.He never knew they would try to find him. But what if he can't leave? Tandre, Bori, Bade, Cabbie, Trinjin. OOC bad at sums.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first Victorious fic! Hope you like it. The story is in progress and in the works. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**All the best,**

**~~Brooke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, the characters, their actions or the places. I only own the story line and some names.**

* * *

><p>André never knew his real parents or family. He never knew he had a family. He never knew his friends would outcast him in such a way that they basically forced him out of Hollywood Arts, searching for his real family. But what happens when he thinks he finds them? Is this the end of his life in LA? Tandré, Cabbie, Bori, Bade, Trinjin<p>

Author's Note: This is an idea that I got by watching TV. It was weird because I was watching the Food Channel. Hope you guys enjoy.

~~Brooke

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters, songs, places, or names of web sites. Sadly.

ENJOY!

It was a regular Tuesday morning at Hollywood Arts Performing High School in Los Angeles, California. The 3rd bell rang for 4th period, which was Sikowitz's class. O Joy! The crazy teacher was always the most fun. Tori Vega got in as the teacher closed and locked the door, keeping the late comers from entering the room. Everybody watched as Cat Valentine tried to get in my kicking the door. She just ended up on the floor outside the door. Tori, already wanted to go home, took a seat next to her best guy friend, André Harris.

"Wuddup Buttercup?" a seemingly happy André asked.

Tori looked at him, "what's up with Mr. Perky-Pants?"

André laughed off the comment. "I'm getting the letter today that tells me if one of the families at is my birth family."

"Oh, André! I'm happy, too!" She gave him a squeeze, "I'm so happy for you."

He just sighed, "You know, after 14 years of living with my grandmother you'd think I'd be sick of her. Trust me, I am, but I feel bad. She had my dad. That's it, one child and no father. I was her child."

"No offense, but your grandmother is a loon, but her heart's in the right place."

Their conversation was stopped by Sikowitz clearing his throat.

"I have your project for the month. I want you to research your family tree starting with your great-great-grandparents. Upon presenting your project, I would like you to either act it out or sing it. Failing to do either of these tasks will cost you a grade and 2 Saturdays. Any questions?"

André raised his hand.

"André Harris, the one in the back."

The boy in the back stared at him, "There is only one of me. Why did you have to say my location and last name? Everybody knows me. I'm the only André in this class."

Sikowitz looked puzzled, "Was that your question?"

"What? No. What if we don't know our family? What if we only have a deranged grandmother being our guardian who forgets what she had for her last meal, much less a person or family?"

The teacher stood up, "Well try to pull things out. Go research it. I'm sorry André, but if I have to cut you some slack, I cut everybody else some, too."

Just then, the lunch bells sounded and people walked out the door, careful not to step on a now sleeping Cat.

At Lunch

"Man, what am I going to do? I have no place to research," a concerned André asked. He looked around the table at his friends Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex uh…Shapiro and Tori Vega. No one had any idea what to do. Suddenly, Tori spoke up from behind her taco.

"I have my entire family tree memorized. I could just help you."

André's face brightened, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would," she said, checking her watch, "Oh shoot! I was supposed to talk to Lane 5 minutes ago. Come over at 6 and we'll go to the library or where ever."

Before André had time to reply, she turned and ran away. Trying to hide his smile, he again looked around the table and saw all eyes on him.

"Oooooooooooh! Looks like someone's got a date with Tori!" the sound was coming from Rex, Robbie's rude puppet.

"Shut up, puppet!" André's smiled disintegrated. He didn't have feelings for Tori. She was his best friend, aside from Beck, and she was there for him. He couldn't like her. Aside from liking her as a best friend, there were no other feelings. Right?

Robbie looked hurt, "He's not a puppet!"

Jade was quick with her remark, "Then what is it?"

"Well, you know, it's just a-." And he ran away.

Now all that was left at the table was Jade, Beck, André and Cat. Cat was quietly munching on her red velvet cupcake when she spoke up.

"Have you guys ever met my brothers?"

The other three exchanged confused looks.

Cat continued with her babble, "Well see I have two, a younger one and an older one. The older one is the most normal and my younger one is the cutest and craziest thing you have ever seen."

The bright headed girl whipped out her PearPhone and pulled up a picture.

Beck chuckled, "He's adorable. What is he sitting in though? It's all black."

Cat's faced turn whimsical. "It's tar! But don't worry we took him to the hospital to get it taken off."

"Cool! Where did you find that much tar to fill a bathtub?" asked a now interested Jade.

Cat tried to remember. "We know a guy."

Everybody continued their lunch when Sinjin van Cleef came over and gave André a note.

"Don't open it until you're alone. I found it in your locker," he said in a raspy, immature voice. With that, Sinjin walked away.

Jade was the first to speak up, "What. The. Hell."

Her sentence made Cat gasp. "You said a bad word! Beck!"

Beck Oliver took his girlfriend into a hug, "I told you. No cursing around Cat. She's sensitive."

Jade got angry at that. "Since when do you care?"

"Since she's your friend."

"Come on! She's crazy!"

At that remark Cat started crying. "I'm not crazy!"

Jade just shrugged and Cat went off the deep end. "You think you're better than everybody else. You think you're this-this queen sitting high on her thrown looking down at everyone else. But you're not. You're a girl hidden behind lies. You were my friend. You knew I hate when people call me crazy. Maybe it's because I have a problem? You knew that too! You're a witch!" She started bawling her eyes out and Jade felt a twinge of guilt.

"Cat, I'm sorry"

Beck slowly started to lead her away from Cat. "Come on. We get out early today. Let's go to the beach."

"Can we make sand castles?"

"Sure."

André was just left with a crying red haired girl. Then, she lifted her head and there were no tears on her face.

"Cat! What the heck?"

She giggled. "You like Tori!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" the musician questioned.

"I have a secret. I'll tell you mine and I won't tell anybody yours. Deal?"

André looked at her, puzzled. "Go on."

"So you do like her!'

"Dang it, Cat, I don't know. I'm figuring that out. What's your secret?"

"I like Robbie."

"Ok."

"That's it?"

"I guess."

"Ok."

"So why were you crying?"

"Because. See my headband? There's a camera. I'm auditioning for the play."

"Well that was something."

"Kay! Bye André. Have fun tonight!" She winked and walked away.

André decided to run to his car and drive home as fast as he could to open the letter. What was Sinjin doing in his locker anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>So What did you guys think? Review please! I know I'm not the best writer, but I have the whole story figured out.<strong>

**Enjoy (:**

**~~Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I'm working on it. **

* * *

><p>Tori's POV, Lane's Office- Room thing<p>

I just sat in the chair and stared at him. Lane Alexander. I couldn't tell him anything that was going on. It was too weird to say allowed and it is even weirder in my head. I can't explain my feelings about my little "group" of friends. I mean there was Cat. Sweet, innocent, bipolar Cat. She is a best friend to me. Though she is a bit crazy in the head, she's there for me. There's Jade. I don't think she thinks of me as a friend, but I kind of do. Like Cat, she has my back, sometimes. She can be mean and spiteful, but she has a good heart. Beck, my first crush when I came to Hollywood Arts, knows how to cheer somebody up. He has this way of making a bad situation good. Beck's a good friend. Robbie and Rex are a duo. Robbie is sweet and nice and Rex is sometimes mean and harsh. Yet, they make good friends, too. Then there's Andre, sweet, random, kind Andre. He always has my back and knows how to cheer me up. He writes songs for me and practically does everything I tell him to. I really admire his charm and spirit.

"Tori, it's important we talk. Some teachers are saying you aren't focusing in school and your grades are slipping. I've told you this before. You have been here like 5 times already and I still don't have answers. If you're willing to go to this school, you have to make an effort." Lane sighed. I knew he meant what he said.

I spoke up, "What can I do to bring my grades up? I'll try really hard. I'll do extra projects." I could think of a million things to help raise my grade, but Lane stopped me.

"Tori, you're not going to like this. The staff and I, being a guidance counselor, only try to do what we can to help students like you boost your grade up. We think you have amazing talent and could take that far. But we think that this school is putting too much pressure on you. We have talked to your parents and confirmed that you are leaving Hollywood Arts and going back to Sherwood High School. Is that ok?"

It took a couple minutes to process. I was leaving Hollywood Arts and going back to Sherwood? I can't! I'm treated like a nobody and I don't have friends. I just sit in class and pretend not to care. I actually pay attention in class here and I technically maintain a C average. So how am I failing? Somebody must have said something. Did they know about me changing my grades in the school computer? I knew Jade told! She promised! Now Jade got what she want and I'm transferring. To make it painless, I won't tell anybody.

"No, it's not ok. I work my butt off every day and then I find out my grades are slipping so one night I was dared by Jade to go into the school and change my grades. She promised she wouldn't tell and now I'm leaving the best school I've ever been to."

Lane just stared at me. "Tori, Jade didn't tell me. Someone else did." When I heard this, I froze. Only one other person knew, and they promised, too. It's their fault. With that, I walked out of Lane's office and into an empty hallway. We had gotten out 3 hours early, but still had lunch. I went to my locker and opened it. Like Lane had asked me to, I took the door off the hinges and put it in the trash can. I took everything out of my locker and walked away. When I was at the front of the school, I looked around. I was going to miss this school so much. I knew Lane didn't tell the principal about the computer thing, so I didn't get into more trouble. Not that it would've counted. I'm still leaving. I slowly turned around and decided to walk home and cry in misery. I reached for my phone to tell Andre I had to cancel, but when I picked my phone out of my pocket, I saw it had no battery.

'Perfect,' I thought to myself, 'No battery and I promised Andre. Whatever.' And I ran all the way home.

5 hours later, Andre's car, Andre's POV

I just sat there in my car. I was still in my drive way, having just read the letter.

_Dear Andre Harris,_

_We are sorry to say, that after having looked over the families that match your description, we have not found a match. Please try again later. Thank you for using ._

I couldn't believe it. My time and effort trying to find my family was wasted. I have no hope left. Tori would be able to cheer me up. She always can. Starting the ignition, I backed out of the driveway and took a 5 minute drive to Tori's house. It was 6:10, but I had read the letter, so that took time away. Getting out, I saw that the porch light wasn't on and neither were any of the lights that I could see. Three cars were in the driveway, though. Walking passed their trashcans a saw a mound of Hollywood Arts stuff that used to hang on Tori's wall. I thought it was weird, but me being me, I let the thought slip away as I walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and Trina appeared.

"Oh, hey Andre. Tori's in her room, but she's feeling under the weather, so if you could make it short, that would be helpful."

I looked at Trina and I could tell something was wrong, but that thought slipped my mind, too as I started to talk.

"Actually, we were working on a project together for Sikowitz."

Trina sighed. "Not anymore."

"Why not? Is she gonna be out for a few days?"

"you could say that." I immediately thought of our texts as she was going to see Lane.

To: T.V.

From: A.H.

Message: Are you sure you wanna help me? What if you get bored?"

To: A.H.

From: T.V.

Message: No matter what I will help you. Even if the world stops.

It was good to know I had a friend like her. I walked passed Trina and up to Tori's room. Her door was closed, so I knocked. Tori opened the door, her eyes a little bit puffy. As soon as she saw me, the door shut.

"Go away, Andre! I'm not feeling well, I can't help you."

"What happened to no matter what?"

She hesitated her reply. "I don't want to get you sick. Please go, Andre."

"Ok." So I went down stairs and went home, going to do the research myself.

The Next Day General POV

The hallways slowly filled as students came in for another day at Hollywood Arts. Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie walked in and saw Andre sitting on the floor. Cat immediately flew to him.

"Hi Andre!"

Andre didn't look up. He acknowledged her by saying 'Hello Cat' and she got offended because he didn't call her 'Little Red'. Jade snickered. Beck walked toward him and looked at his best friend.

"Dude what's up? You seem sad."

Andre again, didn't look up. All he said was, "Look at Tori's locker." All eyes looked at an empty locker. No door, books or decorations. Everybody started wandering what's going on. Nobody noticed Cat slip away. Then, Jade saw Trina.

"Trina! Come here!" Jade said in a harsh way. Her eyes flickered with anger. Trina cautiously walked over to her.

"What?" Jade looked like she was trying to stare daggers into Trina's skin. She pointed to the locker.

"EXPLAIN!" Before she opened her mouth, Trina ran and didn't look back. Jade want to follow her, but Beck restrained her. As quietly as she left, a now solemn Cat appeared.

"Guys," the red-headed girl started, "Tori's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Robbie questioned.

Cat started to cry. "She went back to Sherwood. And she's not coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I'm not the best writer! kay, Ciao!<strong>

**Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious...sadly...*cries* O well...**

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Nobody could believe it. Tori Vega was gone. Hollywood Arts was her dream school and she didn't like when people joked about her one day getting kicked out. Now she did. Cat looked around at everybody. From what she had heard, Tori's grades were slipping and she couldn't stay in school.

Jade didn't know what to think. She wasn't at any point glad that Vega was gone. Yeah, they had their ups and downs, but they were friends. Tori belonged at this school.

Robbie was blown away, but his mind traveled somewhere else as he looked at Cat. '_She's amazing.'_ Robbie couldn't believe he just thought that. He liked Cat. So, yeah, he could believe it.

Beck just stared. Tori actually left. He didn't know what to think. He just walked away from the group and sat on the steps. He needed time to think about this. Tori was his friend. She had to have a good reason to just pick up her stuff and leave. This wasn't like her at all. He knew something was up. Then again, it could've just been her grades.

Andre was the most upset of all. He knew something was up with Tori last night. He saw the Hollywood Arts stuff in the trash. He believed she was sick! What's wrong with him? He let his best friend slip through his fingers. It was his fault. He should have stopped her. Now it's too late and he's speechless. He couldn't tell anybody this. Andre couldn't talk to anybody. He couldn't bring himself to it. He had to talk to Tori. He needed to. Because this was his entire fault. He would not let her slip away entirely. If he didn't succeed, he just wouldn't talk to his friends. He couldn't go back. It would be too hard. But he knew Tori. She would understand and try to get back into HA. He'll go talk to her.

Tori's POV, Sherwood

I walked into the old, wooden doors and was amazed at how little things have changed. The schedule was the same as it was when she left. It was like nothing had ever changed. But things had changed and she left. Now she was back again and she wasn't leaving. She had a year and a half left before graduation. She made a mistake with her grades in the computer. She shouldn't have done that. She talks to Lane every night via video chat and has little therapy lessons. Though he says she can't get back in, there are some files from kids that have been kicked out and came back. They all did community service or something useful. One kid helped solved a mystery. What was she? Some frickin' Nancy Drew? She was Tori Vega and she wanted to get back in, but she wouldn't be able to face her friends, especially Andre.

The bell rang and it was time for her to go to lunch. She went to her dull green locker and got out her lunch. Then, she turned around and walked down the now empty hallways towards the stairwell. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked into somebody coming up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I'm a klutz." She looked up to her victim and was greeted by familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Andre?" His eyes searched her face for any signs of happiness or joy, but all they found was confusion. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Andre, what are you doing here?" I was trying to look like I didn't care why he was here, but I did. Before I knew what was happening, we were sitting on the steps and he was trying to convince me to come back.

"I can't. I'm happy here. I have friends and I feel free." Lies. I had no friends here. I didn't feel free. I feel trapped. I was getting angrier. But Andre spoke up before my rage took hold of me.

"Tori, you belong at the school. We were supposed to be working on my project and you were going to star in the play." I could tell he was breaking. I tried not to cry. I got up and faced the wall.

"Look, Andre, I need to be here and focus on my studies. I don't need your help!" I could see the hurt in his eyes. He climbed two steps. When he wasn't looking, I was taken hold of and dragged down the steps and pulled into a kiss. I recognized the lips. He kissed me sweetly. He came here every day at lunch to tell me things that were going on. Caught up in our moment, I forgot Andre was still there.

"Beck? What are doing here?" We didn't hear him. We were busy in a hot make-out session. So Andre tried again.

"What the hell?" He pulled us apart. He was so confused.

I spoke up, "Andre, this doesn't concern you."

"Tori, he has a girlfriend."

"So? She doesn't need to know. Go work on your project or something. We're busy."

" Tori, you said you would help me." That's when I lost it.

"Look Andre, I never meant for anything to happen. You think I wanted this? Well I didn't. Beck comes to cheer me up because I'm so lonely and everybody hates me. This isn't like Hollywood Arts. I don't have friends. Yeah, I promised you. But promises can be broken. Like you promised to keep the computer and the grades a secret and now Lane knows. You put this on yourself. Now leave me alone. I don't need your help and you don't need mine. Let's pretend nothing ever happened and I never met you. Got it? Good. Get out of here." I turned to Beck and he rewarded me with a kiss. I didn't see a hurt Andre leave.

Andre's POV

What the hell was that? Tori is my best friend! I was only trying to help. This school has definitely changed her in a way I have never seen. I can't believe Beck would did that to Jade. My two best friends. Well, I failed. I can't go back to Hollywood Arts. Where else would I go? I could always play my guitar on the streets and earn money. I already filed for emancipation. I just didn't have an apartment. I guess I would just live on the streets. I had my guitar, my car, a couple hundred bucks and some clothes. O joy. This should be fun.

One Week later

I had earned 100 bucks this week. I was able to buy a nice meal and get a couple hours of sleep. This sucks. But Tori was right. I told Lane about what happened with the computer. He didn't tell anyone. I made her get kicked out of school. I made her mean like that. But did she really have to yell at me like that? I felt the anger building up inside me. I would give anything to just leave LA and never come back. Just as I thought this, a silver Chrysler Town and Country pulled up and two people grabbed a hold of me, took my keys and took everything in my car. They wiped it clean and then shoved me in the car. I hit my head on the way in and I blacked out.

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Kind of a filler, but you find out some information next. Until then my friends. PEACE Ciao<strong>

**Brooke**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh...I'm bored...sorry for any mistakes, I type these at night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. It causes me pain to say it. Otherwise there would have been Cabbie and Tandre by now.**

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Andre was pulled into the minivan in such a rush that he blacked out. By the time he woke up, Andre missed the path up to where ever they were and woke up in a three story cabin somewhere in a clearing. His eyes opened to a middle-aged lady looking down on him.

"Oh good! You're awake! Welcome home, Andre!" This lady looked unfamiliar. He had no clue where he was, so how could be home?

"Well, when you're ready, come to the kitchen and have a sit at the table. We have to catch up." Who the hell was this woman? As soon as she left, Andre got up from the bed and took a look around the room. It had a comfy looking couch, a filled bookshelf, a keyboard, what looked like sound proof walls and double doors that looked like they would lead to a closet. He went over to them and opened them up. He was shocked to see it was a walk in closet with all of his clothing. Come to think of it, this entire place has all of his things. He needed answers, so he went down stairs. He took a seat at the table and looked at the faces around him, 3 boys and 2 girls. The lady started to speak.

"Good Andre, you're here, so let's start. I will start to say that I'm your mother and this is your family." Andre was shocked at those words. He had found his family? He had a smile on his face.

Andre tried to fight for words. "What happened?"

The lady, his mother, took a deep breath and began her story. "Well, when you were born, I already had a son and a daughter. I lived alone with the children and your father, Marcus. When you came into this world, I knew you were an Andre and I knew you would have some talent in you because your father was a musician. Unfortunately, they say the second child of the same gender is always the hardest. So you, being the second son, we knew you would be trouble. And sure enough, when you went to spend the night at grandmas, you didn't want to leave. I was having your sister and I didn't want to deal with the stress, so I agreed. By then, your grandmother's mind and been gone, but nobody knew. She had forgotten you were only there for a month and kept you there. We thought something had happened to you, but couldn't contact you. Then, when we were about to get the police involved, I found out I was pregnant again and the stress would be bad for the baby. We had figured you were in good hands. We are so sorry Andre. We never meant to forget about you. What have you been doing all this time?"

It took a moment for the words to slap him in the face and get into his mind. He actually had a family. "I go to Hollywood Arts, a performing arts high school. I have an insane group of friends and I'm close to all of them. I play a bunch of instruments and I sing a little. I'm also a song writer and an actor. I can't dance, though. How did you find me?" The woman's heart leaped. The child was a performer! How cute!

"Well, Andre, I knew you were out there somewhere. I went onto , but it had said there were no matches for a son. I typed in your grandmother's name and her picture came up saying she lived with a grandson. I gave her a call and she said you had filed for emancipation and you could be anywhere, but in the vicinity of your school. We tried all the apartment buildings around and they said they had no Andre's. Then we just drove around and saw you. Your grandmother had described you so well, and we knew it was you. Welcome home, Andre!" We all got into a group hug. Then, I learned everyone's name. I was the middle child. The two elder ones were James and Tasha. The younger ones were Lilly and John. Lilly was a year and a half younger than me. I knew I loved my family.

Tori's POV

I feel bad. I knew I screwed up big time. I drove away my best friend. Because of me, he's probably going to be hostile and angry towards other people and cast them out. I will be hurting so many people this way. I didn't know what to do, so I called the only person I could turn to.

She picked up on the first ring. "Hi Tori! How's Sherwood?" She sounded all pepped up. That was Cat, excited every time someone walked through the door.

"I'm good. Still trying to get used to my schedule, but I'm ok. How's everybody taking it?"

"It's hit us pretty hard. No one can believe it, but I'm making them feel happy because you wouldn't want to see them mopping around and being sad, right? It's what you would've wanted."

"Exactly. How's Andre holding up?"

"I don't know. When we found out yesterday, he was pretty deep in thought. He wasn't at lunch yesterday and he's not at school today, either. Beck said he was just getting over things in his own way and should be fine by tomorrow. Hey, tomorrow's Friday, do you wanna go out?"

I hesitated with my answer. "I don't know, Cat. I have this history assignment and I have a project due on Monday."

"Please, Tori? You could do that stuff on Sunday or Saturday. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Cat, maybe next weekend."

"Ah poo," she did sound upset, "Fine. I have to go, Tori. Text me, kay?"

"Bye Cat." She hung up and I heard a click. I sighed and sat down on my bed. The eerie silence around me felt strange. I went to Trina's room to see what she was doing and found her meditating. I joined her and we sat like that for a good 2 hours. She sensed my presence, because when she opened her eyes, she wasn't shocked.

"That was nice, Tori, don't you think?"

"How are you not freaked out?" Trina gave me a look like I was stupid.

"I told you already. I've seen our grandmother naked. Nothing scares me anymore."

"You don't have to bring it up again."

"Well you asked!"

I left her room out of frustration. It was early to go to bed, but I was tired. I drifted off to sleep next to my neglected English textbook.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Ciao<strong>

**Brooke**


	5. Chapter 5

**GASP! I don't know. I don't want to go back to school!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I do not own victorious:(**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

The next morning I woke up in complete confusion. I didn't do my homework and I was still in yesterday's clothes. I quickly got up, took a shower, got changed and pulled out my homework. I was just finishing up when I looked at the clock. OH MY GOD! I had five minutes to make it to school before homeroom. I shoved my books into my bag and ran downstairs. Just as I reached the door, my mother's voice stopped me.

"Tori, honey, what are you doing?" I looked at her.

"Mom? Why aren't you at work? I got to go to school and to homeroom." My mom just chuckled.

"Honey, you have off from school today and all next week." I stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"I got a phone call from Principle Smith. Apparently there was a gas leak and it spread through-out the building. The same thing happened at Hollywood Arts and they both had to close down. Since both of the schools have the same model and type of heating and air conditioning, they both are suing the company. The gas leak was fatal, too. 6 people died and 3 are in the hospital. It's sad, Tor. Well, while you're up, do your projects. That way, you have the entire week to have fun and hang out with your friends." I did nothing except back track my steps and went back up to my room. I put down my backpack and whip out my phone. I, again, called Cat.

"Hi Tori! Guess what? We have no school today or next week! It's because of a gas leak in the building and they said it was really bad. So Jade, Beck, Robbie and I are going to the mall today. Do you wanna come?" I had to metal process the words, because Cat was Cat and she talked a little faster that the average person.

"Uhhhh…what about Rex and Andre?" For once in Cat's life, she didn't answer with a million words.

"Tori, Andre's missing."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe it. Andre was missing?

"Yeah, police confirmed it this morning. Don't you watch the news, silly?" Oh, Cat.

"Ha-ha, Cat. I have to go. I'll see you at the mall in like 3 hours?"

"Kay Kay. Bye Ms. Vega."

I tried to collect my thoughts as I sat down at the desk in my room. I began my homework and projects and within an hour I was done. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I texted Andre, the now-missing person.

_To: Andre _

_From: Tori_

_Hey. Andre, look. I'm so sry I snapped at u. I knew I shouldn't have kissed Beck. He was tryin 2 make me feel better. Plz come home? 3_

I sighed and my heart felt heavy. I miss Andre. He is my best friend, or was, for that matter. I was lost in my thoughts for a second. I was brought out by a sound from my phone. Hoping it was a text from Andre, I looked at it. Sadly, it was a text from Beck. After coming home that day I snapped, all of my feelings that I had for Beck went out the window. Because of that, the person I love most is out there. Wait, did I just say I love Andre? I can't, I mean, he's my best friend. There's no way I can like him. Or maybe I do. Shaking the fight inside myself, I looked at the text.

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Hey. Jade's gone for tonight. Wanna come over? ;)_

My heart hardened. No. He had Jade. As much as she hated me, she was my friend and she loved him.

_To: Beck_

_From: Tori_

_No way in hell._

No response came after that. I still had two hours until I had to be at the mall. I decided to take a nap and slip away into my dream land.

Andre's POV

I had a dream last night. I was back in Hollywood Arts and Tori was still there. We were talking and she smiled. She said something funny that made me laugh and something just clicked. We were kissing and even though it was my dream, I felt sparks. Like full on sparks or fireworks. I just knew it felt right. Then, I woke up and remembered where I was. Even now, I feel the sparks. I wish I could make it right with her, but she wouldn't want to see my face. I checked The Slap and saw that Cat and Tori wrote on their walls that school was closed for today and all next week. 'She must be having some fun' I thought. I spent the remainder of the morning staring up at the bright blue ceiling, lost in my mind. I thought of school and my friends and my grandma. I found my family. I should be happy. Why am I not? A wave of anger flooded over me as I thought of Tori kissing Beck. Why am I jealous? Tori is my best friend. I have debated these feelings before, leaving them bottled up inside me, but there is just something there that makes me think that we would be perfect together. I mean, you can't care for someone that much and not have feelings for them. Maybe I did like Tori, but after what I witnessed in Sherwood, I doubt she will ever like me. This is a disaster. The anger came back and now I was mad at Tori. She had to know I liked her. Why else would I come to Sherwood? And Beck has a girlfriend! His lips belong to her. She probably kept it a secret. What is Jade not enough for Beck? Don't get me wrong, I mean Beck is my best friend and all, but he was kissing the girl I liked in front of me and HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

I looked at my phone on the table and saw I had like 15 new messages 12 missed calls and 10 voicemails. I deleted all of them without reading them. I don't know why, but a wave of- of I don't even know wiped me out and I felt angry at my friends, but sad. I have no idea why. I needed to clear my head, so I went to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. It's no doubt new and it's perfect. I sat down and played the first thing that came to my mind. I let my mind wander away and kept my fingers at it. I could hear the piano, but I wasn't in the cabin room. I was in Sikowitz's classroom, watching the teacher move with slowness, not drinking his coconut. I remember this day. It's when he received news that Tori had left. Class was messed up that day. I let my fingers continue to play, but I came back to reality and found myself playing _Tell Me That You Love Me_ and instantly thought of Tori. I wonder what she is thinking.

Tori's POV

I got ready to go to the mall, black skinny jeans, a green graphic t-shirt that said 'I'm lovable' on it and a dark blue jacket. I slipped on my paint splattered Converse sneakers. I grabbed my phone, keys, wallet and my sunglasses and walked out of my room. I was at the door when Trina grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around.

"Tori, guess what?" she screamed excitedly.

"I don't know, what?"

"James Scott just asked me out!"

My eyes widened. "James Scott? Super handsome, senior, James Scott?"

She nodded her head. "Yep! And I'm going to the mall right now on my date!"

"Aw man, Trina, I'm going to the mall with Cat, Jade, Robbie, and Beck."

"Just them? Where's Andre?"

My heart sunk in my chest for the third time today. "He's….uh….missing."

"What? Tori! Why? Was he kidnaped or…." I zoned her out as she did a Cat and rambled about all the different ways that he could have gone missing.

"TRINA! LET'S GO TO THE MALL!"

"Ok!" And we got in the car and arrived at the mall where cop cars blocked the front and paramedics were wheeling away four different people and one had bright red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! What the hell happened? Keep reading! Ciao<strong>

**Brooke**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, so just a quick replay- Tori saw a red head being wheeled away on a stretcher when her and Trina went to the mall. Ok? Good? Good. Kay. Alright.**

**Soo this story is taking longer than I expected because of the fillers, but I'm still writing. Unfortunatly, I think I may drop this story. I have it all planned out, but it just doesn't seem as good as when I started it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Victorious. If I did, I would have Tandre and Cabbie, but I don't. On a happier note, I'm planning an ambush at Dan Schneider's house. I'll find his will, or some important papers and I'll just need a signature...wink wink**

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

Oh my god. I was freaking out. I have to find Jade, Robbie and Beck. Why Cat? The most sweet and innocent creature on Earth?

I saw Jade clutching Beck and Robbie just standing there in awe, Rex on hand. I ran over to them.

"GUYS? What the Hell just happened?" Looks were exchanged, as Robbie started to speak.

"Well, I was in Puppets Anonymous, Jade was in Hot Topic, and Beck was hiding from girls who kept chasing him (insert Jade's scowl). Cat was busy in the candy store, which she absolutely adores because everything in there is made out of sugar. She got a call, but she didn't hear it. When she looked at the caller I.D., she saw it was Andre (insert Tori's shocked expression), she freaked out and called me. As she was talking to me, she ran to get me, because the store I was in is only a couple yards away from the candy store. When she was running, she ran right into a man about to rob a jewelry store right next to the store. The man pulled his gun on her, and held her hostage, demanding money and jewels. Unfortunately for him, Cat fainted from her excitement and the stress and shock. They say she is in a coma, but her vital signs are clear. Yet other people got hurt, too and they're trying to find the man. Hopefully when Cat wakes up, she can identify him."

"Oh my god. Are you guys going to the hospital? I could drive you there." I said, knowing Cat drove them in her cherry red Mercedes. They replied sure, and I told Trina to meet her date. I couldn't help but to think of Andre and why he called Cat. Then I reminded myself I was mad at Andre. But why? Why couldn't he have called me? I'm his best friends, supposedly. Oh my god, he's probably pissed at me. I have to make this right.

I whipped out my phone and pressed one, because that Andre's speed dial number. When he didn't pick up, I left him a voicemail.

"Hey Andre, it's Tori. I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and what you saw. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Call me back when you get a chance. Bye." I hung up glumly, knowing very well that he probably won't answer. I sighed to myself and rejoined the group at my car, so we could begin the long journey to the hospital.

Andre's POV

I was so bored, so I decided to call someone, but I stopped myself. Who could I call? I was mad at Tori and Beck, Jade wouldn't care, Robbie was a maybe, but what about Lil' Red? I could call her and find out how the group is doing, but she slips information out that shouldn't be said. I'll call Robbie.

But as luck would have it, my finger slipped on the speed dial and I pressed 7 instead of 6. I didn't realize it until I heard her voicemail and I cursed myself out. I'm an official idiot. I quickly hung up, without a message and set the phone down by the bed, jerking my head up when I heard the door open. I saw my sister, Lily, come in.

"Hey big brother." She said.

I glanced at her. "What's up, Lily?" She started to walk toward me and sat on my lap. It felt so wrong.

"I don't know, I just-," She stopped, leaning in to kiss me. I jumped up as soon as she tried.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She still held her smile.

"Come on, you still didn't figure it out?" She just confused me.

"Figure what out?"

"Listen, you aren't my real brother. No one in this house is related. The woman had no children, so she kidnapped you. She's just lonely and need somebody." I tried to process that. This wasn't my real family? But the story had seemed so real.

"But what she said, this lady, it seemed like she was telling the truth."

"Seems real, doesn't it? But it's not. Myrtle does her research and she tricks you into thinking it's your real family. I thought you would have figured it out by now, I was the fourth child to be brought. Hell, I knew the first moment I stepped through the door. Tasha has olive skin, and mine is dark. John is as white as a ghost and hell, James is Hispanic! How could you not know?"

"I guess I was caught up in the happiness I didn't think about it. I have to get out of here." I stood up.

"I don't think I would do that, if I were you. She has the place armed with these plates that if you step on them, you black out, and she will drag you back in. They go all around the forest, right onto the outskirts of Fresno. But don't worry, it's not surveillanced or anything."

"So I can't escape?" I thought about my grandma and my friends-and Tori.

"Nope. I'll leave you alone to ponder your thoughts." She kissed me on the cheek as she left. I shuddered. It was so creepy.

General POV

As Andre pondered, Tori was in hysterics by the time she left the hospital. Cat was released with a minor concussion and a few stiches in her head. Tori drove everyone home so she could cry in peace. She wanted Andre back so she could tell him how she felt. Tori worked up her nerves, while still in tears, and called Andre.

Andre was somewhat expecting it, but he was too mad to answer. He picked it up anyway, knowing he made a mistake.

"Hello?" He answered coldly.

"Andre! I'm so glad it's you! Oh my god! You had me so worried." Andre could tell she was crying, but he didn't care. He was so far passed caring about her.

"Andre? Are you there?"

"Yea I'm here. What do you want?"

"Listen, I called to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed Beck and I regret every second of it and I regret yelling at you. You can come out of hiding, now." Andre got so mad at that, but he overtook his anger.

"You think that by saying sorry, I'm going to come home for you? There's more to it than that, Tori, and you know it. I am home. I'm with my family and for once in my life, I'm happy." Lies. He's not happy. He's happy with Tori. He can't stand lying to her. It's hard on his heart.

"Andre, I didn't know. I'm really sorry and I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"You're right. I don't. I'm happy with my umm." He tried to fight the urge to tell her that it was a lie, but he was stronger than that. "My umm…family. I have two older siblings and two younger siblings. Forget about me Tori. I'm happy." He struggled with that last part, and he knew for sure she would pick up on it. As he was taking the phone away from his hear, he could just barely hear Tori say, "_But I can't forget about you, Andre, I love you."_ He hung up and tried to fight the thoughts of hurting somebody, but that's not who he was, he was better than that, so he went to his piano and was, once again, lost in his thoughts.

Tori, on the other hand, wasn't holding up too well. She just told Andre that she loved him, before quickly hanging up. But there was something that was sticking to her brain. His unsureness when he said 'My Family' like he was hiding something. Andre always told the truth. Through-out that whole conversation he sounded in denial every time he spoke. Tori knew something was up. She picked up her phone, and dialed the number carefully. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Tori." Creeper.

"Hey Sinjin, can you trace this phone call?"

"Surely, be at your house in five."

"Kay." She hung up and called Cat, telling her to bring the others to her house urgently.

In a matter of ten minutes, everyone was talking about what was going on. Tori came up with the brilliant idea of them going on a road trip to find Andre. She needed Sinjin to trace the phone call, Beck for his RV and truck, Cat for her camping supplies because cat loves camping and she has everything you need to survive, Jade because she was becoming her friend, Trina for adult supervision, and Robbie for his electronics. Together, they were going to find Andre.

Sinjin spoke up. "I found it! He's in a thick forest just outside Fresno. If we start tonight, we should make it there just before midnight, then we can sleep in the RV and set up camp tomorrow."

Everybody was on board. They double check with their parents, and Tori's dad gave her a taser, just in case.

"For safety purposes," he said.

They were going on a road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter six. Please review only if you want, I'm not begging. No flames. I don't know, should I keep going? There are only a couple chapter left, I guess. There are like 4 or 5 more chapters, I have to see. Ciao!<strong>

**Brooke**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! I was so worried, because I had all my electronics taken away and I wouldn't be able to write, but I got my laptop back and I'm ready for CHAPTER 7! This one may be a filler though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious, wish I did….blah blah blah. **

General POV

They were going on a road trip! Sinjin said to be there by midnight, we had to leave by 7:45. It was like 3, so that gave us enough time to pack. Jade and Beck went to Jade's house to get more clothes for her, because some of the ones in Beck's RV were dirty. She brought Beck along because her father was most likely drunk, and she was a common punching bag. Thankfully, her father was passed out on the couch, so they ran upstairs to Jade's navy blue and black room. She grabbed a suitcase and stuffed her makeup, clothes, some shoes, and whatever else she needed. Her hairbrush and toothbrush and all that were at Beck's, so that was one less thing she needed to drag back. Then they ran to the grocery store and picked up $250 worth of food.

On the other side of town, Robbie was packing his small suitcase and his bag filled with his electronics and equipment, and then went over Tori's an hour early. Cat, meanwhile, had already packed 2 huge pink suitcases filled with clothes and shoes. She had a small bag with makeup and toiletries, and a big pile of her survival tools. There were about 8 sleeping bags, 5 folding chairs, multiple flashlights and batteries, 4 tents, 6 or so packs of matches, bug spray, beast repellent, candles, lights, a picnic table, some pots, pans and kitchen ware and smaller things. Cat ran downstairs and grabbed her walkie-talkies, just in case. She was set, so she just waited for Beck to come pick her up. ADVENTURE!

Sinjin packed the essentials, how to guides books, and whatever else Sinjin would pack. Tori on the other hand, packed her clothes, shoes, makeup and things needed for the bathroom in a duffle and small suitcase. In a small canvas bag were music sheets, some written on and some blank, pens, pencil, her small notebook that wasn't a diary, but she wrote her feelings inside, and a scrapbook. She brought down her bags and saw Trina and her multiple bags and a fold-up cot.

"Seriously?" said Tori. Trina looked up from her magazine she was reading.

"What? I packed only the necessities. Two are for clothes, one is for shoes, one is for accessories and the other one is for makeup and toiletries." Tori thought about this. The worst thing that could happen is if she had brought down more bags.

Tori had an hour to kill before everyone had gotten there to load up the truck. She went into her kitchen and grabbed a blue Gatorade and sat on the couch. Just as she got comfy, Robbie walked in and sat next to her. Together, they watched MTV until the others had arrived. They talked about what they were going to do during the trip, and made a driving schedule.

Since Sinjin, Beck, Cat and Robbie were the only ones that could drive, they would take turns every hour and a half. Although, the two had narrowed it down to three, because Robbie informed Tori that Cat was out of her medicine.

Tori didn't think Cat needed medicine; she was just Cat. Cat didn't have any medically proclaimed illnesses, so why does everybody think that? Yea she may be crazy, but she isn't bipolar or anything like that. As Tori pondered her wandering mind, the door open and Cat rushed in, followed by Beck, Jade and Sinjin. Everybody was present and accounted for.

By the time all of the suitcases were packed in the back of the pickup truck, there was no more room. Everybody's suitcases had taken up most of it, and Beck was able to fit 2 large coolers filled with food and drinks. As they were getting into the truck and RV, Tori realized she forgot her phone.

"Well hurry up about it, Jade sniped. "We have a long way to go."

Tori ran up the steps to her room, which she repainted last month an electric blue. She bolted to the bed and picked up her PearPhone and charger on the nightstand. As she was leaving, she saw two objects on her dresser. She shoved them in her pocket and ran out the door.

~2 hours later; Sinjin's Driving, Beck's POV~

I rested my head on Jade's shoulder. We had about an hour and 45 minutes left in this little road trip. We figured we would go, get Andre, and drive up to Seattle for the week. None of us, except for Sinjin and Cat, had ever been to Seattle, so we were really excited. They had a little camping ground, and I had reserved a spot away from the popular area. I felt the truck stop, and I got out. We all did, so we could stretch. I saw Robbie take Sinjin away and start yelling at him. I walked over with caution.

"What do you mean?" Sinjin was so confused. He didn't know why Robbie was screaming at him.

"Sinjin! We are in Nevada! We are nowhere near Fresno!" I took that opportunity to come into the conversation.

"What?"

"Sinjin here, decided not to use the GPS, and he took a wrong turn, so we are an hour and 15 minutes into Nevada!"

"Actually, Judging by how fast I was driving, and how many miles I was over the speed limit, I would say were are a good 2 and a half hours in." Everybody decided to yell at Sinjin, deciding what to do. Cat and Tori were still in the RV, though, probably sleeping.

Tori's POV

Cat looked at me.

"Come on, Tori! I know you like him."

"Cat, no. We are friends. Just friends, nothing more."

"But I've seen the way you look at him. There is no way you guys are just friends."

"Cat! We are friends and judging by the way I yelled at him-we are barely that anymore."

"Tori, I know what you did was wrong, but he honestly cares about you. He's never been with a girl like you and he gave a song just for you. You inspired him. HE LOVES YOU!"

"Cat. Honestly. Grab a hold of reality and ride with it. He doesn't like me."

"Fine. Forget I'm friends with both of you and I know things."

"Ok, fine Cat. I LIKE HIM!"

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"YOU LOVE HIM!" I took off my jacket and set it on the floor. By this point, Cat and I were standing up. Neither of us saw Beck come in.

"Um, Tori?" I spun around and he had his hand in my jacket.

"Yea Beck?" I asked real suspicious, because I had no idea what was going on right now.

He held up one of the items in my pocket. "What's this?" I froze. Oh God. Play dumb, Tori.

"It's a razor. For my legs, smart one." He eyed me, like he could stare into my soul.

"Then why isn't it with your other shower stuff?" I thought up a lie.

"Because I had forgotten it."

"You and I know that's not true, Tori. What are you doing?"

"Beck I swear it's nothing!"

Jade's voice came outside of the RV. "Hey Beck? Are you ok?"

He whispered something along the lines of I'll be back, and walked out the door to talk to Jade. I turned my attention to Cat. She stared at me with her wide, chocolate eyes.

"Care to explain, Miss Vega?"

"I'd rather not."

"Tori come on, we are best friends."

I gave in to her puppy dog eyes. "Ok fine. I started cutting when I first came to Hollywood Arts. Andre found out the third day and got me to stop. Ever since I got kicked out, it's been worse than before. I had to go to the hospital for short visits so they could stitch me up. I didn't want people to find out, because I'm not like that. It just helps me." Cat walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"We all are going through this, Tori. We all get over it in our own ways, but we get through it together. If you ever want to talk, I'm here, ok?"

"Thanks Cat."

"No problem." I was about to say something, but we heard Jade screaming, so we ran outside.

"YOU DROVE US TO NEVADA?" All eyes were on Sinjin. In mere minutes, though, we were back in the car, this time with Robbie driving. Me and Cat were in the truck, to avoid Beck, and everybody else was in the RV. We slowly began our journey back to California and Fresno, on a later schedule than expected. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sinjin! I didn't get a chance to get Andre's POV in here, but next chapter he will be in it. It's more focused on the group at this point. Yea so I'm working on Chapter 8, so it will be up soon. Ciao<strong>

**Brooke**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N chapter 8! Chapter 7 was like a filler, but this is where we see Andre again and possibly some fights and love breaks out?**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say it, but you know it already and if you don't, look in earlier chapters.**

Andre's POV

Tori loves me. Victoria Vega, the girl of my dreams, loves me. Tori Vega, the girl who smashed my heart into a million pieces loves me and apologizes. Saying I'm confused is a serious understatement. I had love, anger, confusion, hate, sorrow, forgiveness, passion all running through me at once. I can't be happy, I mean I just found out that the people I thought were my family aren't my family. My sister tried to kiss me.

I regret everything I said to Tori on the phone. I don't want her to forget me, but it's something I said spur of the moment. I'm so past the point of wondering if it's awkward, because we are already close. I needed fresh air.

I went down stairs and grabbed my jacket and told Myrtle I'd be back. Apparently she had heard my and Lily's conversation and threatened Lily with the closet, whatever that is. She gave me the speech about the limits before I left. I got out the door and saw nothing but forest. It was beautiful. I saw James on the edge, painting a landscape of the trees and it was magnificent.

"James, that looks amazing! How long have you been an artist?" He looked up and I saw that twinkle in his eye, knowing that he was as passionate about art and I was about music.

"I started drawing when I was in 4th grade but that was like the cartoons, but when I was in 5th, my art teacher said I had potential, and I took some private sessions. I entered in contests when I was in 7th grade and that summer I went to the white house because my work was in an exhibit there." Wow, his story was amazing. This kid had had raw talent from the beginning.

"Well you are fantastic. I'll see you in a bit; I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful, and remember the limits." I nodded as I walked into the woods and found another clearing and saw nature at its finest. I found my new favorite spot. It was a small fresh water waterfall with big rocks to stretch out on. Now James should paint this. I headed back, before my flashlight died and I was stuck in the dark.

General POV; In the RV

Tori and Cat chatted away until the next shift, which was Beck's. By the time they stopped, it was well past midnight and they were half way to Fresno. As Robbie filled the truck with gas, everybody went into the store to get a bathroom break and to grab a magazine or two. Trina was busy listening to her Pearpod and wailing Ke$ha, but everybody eventually blocked her out. Sinjin was with Robbie and they were talking about how they managed to locate Andre.

Inside, Tori tried to stay away from Beck, who was looking for her. She stayed in the girls bathroom and explained the situation to Jade.

"He'll get like that. He hates the subject of cutting so much. Believe it or not, when we first met, he wouldn't talk to me if my cuts were showing. He eventually made me stop and we started dating. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. I understand what you're going through with Andre and it's tough, but as much as I hate saying it, talk to Beck. Just don't steal him. Friend." Jade said the last word like she was spitting out spoiled food. But to be honest, she meant it. She was there for Tori, because she had gone through it once. Though it was difficult, she overcame her personal demons. But it's scary, and she hoped Andre would realized how bad all this is affecting her.

As Tori went to find Beck, Cat was telling Jade about a story about her brother, the microwave and the police.

"It was crazy. All these people with badges and uniforms came and took the microwave out of the house. They managed to recove-,"

"CAT I DON'T CARE!"

"That's so hurtful."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant. It's ok." Jade was amazed at her mood swings. But it was Cat so…..umm….it's Cat.

Tori went right up to Beck and asked him why he cared so much.

"Because you are a good friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to wake up every morning and have the guilt hanging over my head, knowing that I could've saved you. I like you, Tori, I really do."

"Beck, I know you care, but you have Jade. Sherwood, what happened, it was a mistake and I lost someone I care about deeply. Don't fall for me, because the feelings you have will never be the same ones that I have for you. You are like a brother, not a love interest." Beck took a few moments to respond. Tori cringed in anticipation, waiting for the yelling and him making a scene, but it never came. Instead, his voice was protective and brotherly.

"Fine. If I'm like a brother, I'll protect you. First step of protection, give me your razor."

"Why?"

"So I know you won't hurt yourself."

"But I have to shave."

"Go buy that Veet or Nair stuff. Look, it's right there."

"Fine." She walked away to get it, as Jade and Cat appeared. Beck hoped Jade didn't hear what he said, and surprisingly, she didn't. Tori paid for her products and went to the RV with the girls. It was Beck's turn, so Jade went up to the truck with him. Trina laid down on the couch, Cat and Tori were sharing the bed, and Robbie and Sinjin were on the floor.

As Beck was driving, he had a nagging feeling he couldn't shake off. The feeling that Tori didn't like him back. Only as a brother. That feeling was one of the worst he has ever felt.

Beck's POV

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Jade. But with Tori, she's everything Jade isn't. She's funny, and nice, and pleasant. Tori makes me feel alive and happy and Jade makes me feel lost and dead, but I have chemistry with both of them. You can see it, it's there. I'm too confused, and I need to talk it out, but I can't trust anybody. But I have to protect Tori in a brotherly way. Oh geez, this could be tough.

Jade's POV

I don't know, I think something's going on with Beck and Tori, and I don't like it. I mean, Tori has the same problem I did. I cut and I did it really bad. Then I made friends with Beck and it took him 6 months to get over the fact that I was a cutter and to try to help me. We fell in love and he has helped me through everything. So what if he's falling for Tori that way? I can't lose him. He's the only one who knows me, helps me, and the only one I trust. He's the one that I can call at 3 in the morning. Then again, why is he going for Tori? Sure she's pretty, but it's obvious she loves Andre and will do anything to get him back. So why mess with her head? He's a master mind, that Beck. Beck Oliver, don't go down that road, or you are going to be in some very hot water.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo Jade suspects something. How'd I do? Sorry, I write these at night so I apologize for gramatical errors or if anything doesn't make sense. Ciao!<strong>

**Brooke**


End file.
